Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough è una canzone dei Depeche Mode cantata nell'episodio Lo voglio, il quattordicesimo della quarta stagione. Quando Will decide che il ricevimento di nozze andrà avanti, le Nuove Direzioni, i diplomati e gli amici di Emma e Will partecipano alla festa. Kurt e Blaine cantano questo duetto insieme alla festa e per tutta la serata ballano e cantano. Rachel e Finn, durante la canzone, discutono e Rachel lo rassicura sul fatto che Emma potrebbe essere scappata dal matrimonio a causa del bacio ma non è stato solo a causa di Finn. Dice allora che non capita tutti i giorni che sono nella stessa città, così lei lo afferra per ballare. Durante la performance, Tina guarda Kurt e Blaine cantare insieme gelosamente. Betty e Artie parlano, lui dice che sa che essere sulla sedia la fa arrabbiare, e quindi, quando Artie le chiede un ballo lei è d'accordo. Brittany, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Jake, Marley e Sue ballano divertendosi. Verso la fine della canzone, Blaine e Kurt cantano sullo stesso microfono e l'altro lo tengono giù così Brittany e Marley possono cantare di sottofondo. Testo della canzone Blaine: When I'm with you baby I go out of my head And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: All the things you do to me And everything you said I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine e Kurt: We slip and slide as we fall in love And I just can't seem to get enough of Blaine: We walk together We're walking down the street Blaine e Kurt: I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Kurt: Everytime I think of you I know we have to meet Blaine e Kurt: I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine: And when it rains You're shining down for me Blaine e Kurt: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Just like a rainbow You know you set me free And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough You're like an angel and you give me your love And I just can't seem to get enough of I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Curiosità *E' la 498° performance di tutte le stagioni di Glee. Video Navigazione en:Just Can't Get Enoughes:Just Can't Get Enoughde:Just Can't Get Enoughfr:Just Can't Get Enough Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson